


Отпусти сцепление

by LollyBomb95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Birth, Body Horror, Creature Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Sort Of, reptilian pregnancy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/LollyBomb95
Summary: - Я вынашиваю кладку, - сказал Кроули, пожав плечами и потянувшись, пока Азирафаэль не увидел маленькую, но заметную округлость в нижней части его живота.- И это означает… что? - наконец спросил ангел. - Ты… беременный, и у нас будет…?- До хрена змей, скорее всего.





	Отпусти сцепление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pop the Clutch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427911) by [annabagnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell). 

> Ориг. Pop the Clutch: Clutch – кладка, pop – лопаться – игра слов.

Кроули считал, это произошло пару дней назад.

\- Мы скоро станем родителями. Мне страшно, - как бы невзначай упомянул он за завтраком, просто так, пока попивал свой обычный утренний кофе.

Азирафаэль выплюнул чай на свою рубашку, и ему пришлось вытереть рот салфеткой, прежде чем ответить.

\- О чем это ты говоришь? - спросил он, весьма озадаченный и более чем шокированный.

\- Я вынашиваю кладку, - ответил Кроули, пожав плечами и потянувшись, пока Азирафаэль не увидел маленькую, но заметную округлость в нижней части его живота.

Он вернулся в свою привычную сутулую позу минутой позже, но Азирафаэль не мог отвести взгляд от голой кожи.

\- И это означает… что? - наконец спросил ангел. - Ты… беременный, и у нас будет…?

\- _До хрена _змей, скорее всего, - протянул Кроули, отпивая свой кофе. - Без понятия, сколько именно, но точно больше одной.

\- Они… всегда будут змеями? - осторожно спросил Азирафаэль, никогда сильно не задумывавшийся о репродуктивных способностях Кроули.

\- Возможно.

Кроули замолчал в раздумьях, и затем кивнул.

\- Да, возможно. Точно не уверен. У меня никогда раньше не было детей.

Азирафаэль не сдержался и расхохотался, закрыв лицо ладонями на минуту.

\- Прости, Кроули, - сказал он, тряся головой и ошеломленно улыбаясь. - Какой приятный сюрприз. Мы станем родителями змей. Ты будешь… откладывать яйца?

\- Нет.

Кроули состроил гримасу, скривив нос от отвращения.

\- Рожать. Я яйце… яйце, эм…

Он зажмурился, пытаясь сконцентрироваться.

\- Яйце-живо-родящий, - наконец выговорил он, довольный собой. - Полностью развитый молодняк.

Это было неожиданно. Брови Азирафаэля поползли вверх.

\- Интересно, - сказал он, облокотившись на стол и продолжив потягивать чай.

Кроули, казалось, совсем не беспокоился об этом, и Азирафаэль последовал его примеру.

\- И как долго это… испытание продлится?

Кроули какое-то время мычал себе под нос.

\- Пять с половиной месяцев, плюс-минус. Возможно, дольше, так как я сейчас, мм, не змея.

\- Что ж.

Азирафаэль несколько раз кивнул, переваривая полученную информацию.

\- Могу я… поздравить тебя?

\- Можешь, если хочешь, - максимально безучастно ответил Кроули, но, несмотря на свои попытки казаться равнодушным, он ухмыльнулся.

Он выглядел немного гордым собой, честно говорил себе Азирафаэль.

\- Ну, я люблю тебя, и я с нетерпением жду… появления наших змеиных малышей, - просветлев, сказал ангел, несмотря на свое недавнее потрясение.

Он встал, обошел стол и нагнулся к мужу, чтобы поцеловать его.

\- Это все звучит довольно волнительно.

Кроули принял поцелуй и затем опорожнил свою кружку с кофе.

\- Я уверен, это произойдет довольно скоро.

Когда живот демона начал выпирать наружу от находившейся внутри кладки, Кроули окончательно порвал с облегающими брюками и ходил по квартире в свободных пижамных штанах. Его струящиеся поношенные футболки начали облегать его увеличивающийся живот, и маленькая полоска голой кожи почти всегда была видна в промежуток между футболкой и штанами. Азирафаэль _любил _этот промежуток.

Однажды утром на кухне он подкрался к Кроули сзади и обхватил руками расширившуюся талию Кроули, гладя его живот обеими руками.

\- Ты становишься круглым, мой дорогой, - прошептал он на ухо Кроули. - Думаю, мне это скорее нравится.

\- Это, черт возьми, странно.

Кроули скорчил гримасу.

\- Чувство, будто я хожу неправильно.

\- Ты всегда ходишь неправильно, - ответил Азирафаэль. - Теперь ты ходишь, как все остальные, вместо того, что… делаешь ты, обычно ты будто бедрами вихляешь.

Кроули издал звук, средний между «Эх» и «Да?» и вывернулся из захвата Азирафаэля. Он повернулся лицом к ангелу и поднял футболку, показывая весь живот.

\- Посмотри на это, - сказал он, тыкая округлость в нескольких местах. - По ощущениям отличается от того, что я ожидал. Я думал, что он будет… ну, знаешь, как после сытного обеда. Плотный, понимаешь? У меня не так. В основном просто ощущается тяжелым.

Азирафаэль положил руку на него, распластав ладонь по теплой коже. На ощупь он оказался твердым.

\- Он _выглядит_ так же, как я и ожидал, - сказал он, немного его погладив. - Совсем как беременный живот. Я не был уверен, что у него будет другая форма, или… что-то вроде того.

\- На самом деле, я не знал, чего ожидать, - признался Кроули. - Даже не уверен, на что будет похож родовой канал. Я предполагаю, что все уладится само собой.

Он лениво пожал плечами.

\- Раз уж они разобрались, как туда забраться, они сами разберутся, и как оттуда выйти.

\- Как ты думаешь, ты будешь ощущать, как они будут… двигаться, и когда? - вслух поинтересовался Азирафаэль.

\- Без понятия, - ответил Кроули, покачав головой. - Но как только я начну их чувствовать, это не прекратится. Уф, - сказал он, высунув язык. - Интересно, на что это будет похоже. Ведь каждый из них в своей оболочке, ты знаешь? Скорлупы нет, так что, если они зашевелятся, я почувствую… ну, каждого из них.

Азирафаэль издал заинтересованный звук.

\- Я не думал об этом, - задумчиво сказал он.

Он провел рукой по нежной округлости живота Кроули перед тем, как начать готовить завтрак для демона. В эти дни, ему требовалось больше, чем чашка кофе, чтобы пережить утро.

Кроули стал постоянно чувствовать себя страшно голодным, примерно начиная с десятой недели. Его живот еще сильнее раздулся и стал настолько большим, что он ходил либо с голым торсом, либо в очень большой мешковатой футболке все время, находясь в квартире. Азирафаэль начал варить по дюжине яиц вкрутую каждое утро и хранил их в маленькой корзинке в холодильнике, чтобы Кроули мог перекусить в любой момент, когда голод настигнет его.

\- Ангел, - позвал Кроули с дивана, где он развалился пузом кверху.

Азирафаэль появился откуда-то из дальней комнаты.

\- Да, дорогой?

\- Нужно больше яиц, - сказал Кроули, подняв пустую корзинку.

\- Я ж только утром приготовил еще, - ответил Азирафаэль, озадаченно взяв бадейку и заглянув в нее, будто бы проверить, не было ли там целых вареных яиц, которые Кроули мог не заметить (она была пуста). - Думаю, у меня еще осталась дюжина в холодильнике, но… разве это нормально, Кроули? - спросил он, глядя на увеличенный живот своего мужа.

\- Откуда я знаю? - отозвался Кроули, извернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Азирафаэля. - Никогда не было кладки, помнишь?

\- Точно, - вздохнул Азирафаэль. - Значит, больше яиц.

Позже они решили, что Кроули необходимо увеличить потребление белка, так как Азирафаэль уже не справлялся с ошеломляющим заданием варить по 24 яйца в день.

\- Так… целая курица гриль, да? - спросил Азирафаэль, добавляя ее в список покупок.

Кроули показал два пальца.

\- Две курицы гриль.

\- Во мне растут дюжины _твоих _детей, помни об этом, - ответил Кроули, с трудом выпрямившись в своем месте на диване.

Он был на двенадцатой неделе беременности, его живот раздулся еще сильнее и стал таким большим, что касался бедер каждый раз, когда он сидел. Неделей раньше он начал чувствовать их движения, но иначе, как перемешивание, описать это не мог. Что он точно мог описать, так это каким _чертовски голодным _он был.

Когда Азирафаэль вернулся с его обедом, Кроули начал усердно жевать. Он оторвал ножку первой птицы и очистил ее до кости меньше чем за минуту. Азирафаэль мог только наблюдать с неуловимым ужасом и потрясением, как Кроули ел, казалось, без передышки, пока от первой курицы не осталась кучка косточек в пластиковой упаковке. Он откинулся на диван и простонал от облегчения.

\- Почти забыл, каково это – не быть голодным, - вздохнул он, потянувшись за второй курицей. - Спасибо, ангел.

\- Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, - ответил Азирафаэль, немного шокированный тем, как быстро Кроули расправился с птицей, и удовольствием, с которым он потянулся за второй. - Этого будет… достаточно на обед, как ты думаешь?

\- Должно быть, - сказал Кроули с почти набитым курицей ртом.

Он гладил свой живот одной рукой, а другой держал куриную голень у рта, как леденец. Наблюдение за демоном, который так несдержанно ел, было сравнимо с сексуальными ощущениями, подумал Азирафаэль.

\- Ну, тогда давай, - продолжил Кроули, ухмыльнувшись.

Азирафаэль подскочил на месте.

\- Потрогай его. Я знаю, ты хочешь.

Он убрал руку и слегка раздвинул колени, открывшись Азирафаэлю для исследования.

Ангел не упустил свой шанс. Он встал на колени между бедер Кроули, положив обе руки на его круглый, плотный живот. Он не чувствовал движений, о которых говорил Кроули, еще не чувствовал, но ощущал, какой теплой и твердой была округлость его живота, и по достоинству ценил, какой объем тела Кроули натянулся, приспосабливаясь к росту его кладки.

\- Ты так полон, - выдохнул Азирафаэль, наклонившись, чтобы нежно поцеловать Кроули в пупок. - Такой круглый… такой большой. И все из-за меня, - вздохнул он, продолжая покрывать поцелуями разбухший живот демона.

\- Это все твоя вина, - отозвался Кроули, проводя пальцами по волосам Азирафаэля.

Ангел едва уловил, что Кроули все еще ел курицу, но его едва ли можно было оторвать от нее и не дать ему закончить обед. Вместо этого, он взял за резинку и стянул свободные пижамные штаны Кроули с его бедер и забросил куда-то в другую часть комнаты, оголив нижнюю часть его тела и оставив демона, расслабившегося на диване, нагишом.

\- Люблю проявление инициативы, - сказал Кроули, подняв бровь.

Он расставил бедра еще сильнее и подвинулся вперед.

\- Мне нужно покаяться за свои грехи.

Рука Азирафаэля нашла член Кроули, и он искупил свою вину.

Как и боялся Кроули, однажды почувствовав движение кладки, он ощущал его не переставая.

Дюжины растущих змей, каждая в своей оболочке и внутри его обремененной матки, стали достаточно большими, чтобы он мог чувствовать каждое перемещение их длинных, тонких тел. Сначала они ощущались как нерегулярные перемешивания, но чем больше они росли, тем более остро он ощущал движения их тел, как они сворачивались и распрямлялись.

\- Ах, - воскликнул Кроули, лежа на своей стороне кровати.

Сильное скручивание глубоко внутри него перешло в еще большее перемещение, как будто оболочки, содержащие движущиеся создания, поменялись местами. Ощущалось как скользкая разновидность сальто, как перемещение виноградин в шарике, заполненном желе.

\- Что такое? - встревоженно спросил Азирафаэль, кладя руку на живот Кроули.

\- Движение, - охнул Кроули, к нему подкатывало чувство тошноты. - Двое из них только что… поменялись местами. Я думаю. Ощущение такое…

Он содрогнулся, не в силах передать ощущение словами.

\- Очень, очень странное, - сбивчиво сказал он наконец.

Он лежал так всю оставшуюся ночь, измотанный, но он не смог уснуть, потому что его живот никак не успокаивался. Даже когда большая часть кладки не двигалась, хотя бы один все равно вертелся, и его движения отдавались колебаниями через всех жителей его нутра. Они почти свели его с ума, постоянно извиваясь, пока он наконец не провалился в беспокойный, истощенный сон. В нем он пробыл, пока не проснулся поздно утром на следующий день из-за мучительных голодных болей в животе.

Он силой вытолкнул себя из кровати, его спина уже болела, даже несмотря на то, что последние восемь часов он будто бы отдыхал. Его шаги были медленные и неустойчивые, он двигался на запах завтрака, который Азирафаэль готовил на кухне. Он приземлился на стул и опустил голову на руки, тихо постанывая.

\- Доброе утро, - сочувственно сказал Азирафаэль, поцеловав Кроули в голову и размяв его плечи, пока дюжина яиц потрескивала на большой сковороде. - Ты почти не спал ночью, ведь так?

\- Почти глаз не сомкнул, - грубо ответил Кроули.

Его живот уже зашелся движениями сегодня, ощущение было, будто каждая растущая змея в его матке крутилась и распрямлялась внутри него. Его кожа ощущалась еще более натянутой, чем когда-либо, благодаря постоянным перемещениям, и его переполненный живот лежал на его бедрах, тяжелый и плотный.

\- Еще восемь недель, - печально сказал он, положив голову в сложенные на столешнице руки.

Азирафаэль пальцами расчесал длинные, спутанные волосы Кроули, взъерошенные после бессонной ночи.

\- Интересно, есть что-нибудь такое, что может их успокоить, - рассуждал он, массируя напряженные мышцы спины Кроули. - Движение, или звуки, может быть. Ты знаешь, как человеческие малыши реагируют на движение и шум. Они могут быть… расслабляющими.

\- Мм.

У Кроули едва хватало энергии, чтобы отвечать.

\- Почему бы нам не попробовать пойти на прогулку? - предложил Азирафаэль.

\- Прогулка.

Кроули приподнял голову ровно настолько, чтобы с отвращением посмотреть на ангела из-за плеча.

\- Ты мне, в таком положении, предлагаешь пойти на чудесную воскресную прогулку?

\- Они _беспокойны_, - оспорил его Азирафаэль. - Это может их укачать, и они уснут. Успокой их, и они расслабятся. Возможно, стоит попытаться, если это может принести тебе облегчение.

Он сжал плечо Кроули.

\- И что я должен надеть на эту прогулку? - устало отрезал Кроули.

\- Я могу сотворить тебе футболку и штаны, которые… тебя прикроют, - предложил Азирафаэль. - И, когда мы вернемся домой, я буду массировать тебе спину столько, сколько понадобится.

Кроули вздохнул и откинулся назад, на руки Азирафаэля.

\- Может, и получится, - уступил он. - Если это поможет мне поспать хоть час, я на все готов. Но только сначала я поем, - сказал он, уставившись на яйца. - Я могу сейчас целую лошадь съесть, вместе с копытами.

Демон быстро управился с яйцами и ветчиной, которые приготовил Азирафаэль, и ангел собрал полдюжины сваренных вкрутую яиц и четверть-фунтовый кубик сыра с собой на прогулку. Одним сотворенным тренировочным костюмом позже, Кроули, впервые за несколько недель, медленно, переваливаясь, вышел наружу.

\- Блестяще, - сказал он, надевая свои круглые солнцезащитные очки и капюшон для большей скрытности.

Азирафаэль взял его под руку и шел рядом с ним, вызвав бурный поток шепотков, наполнивших воздух, когда они вошли в ближайший парк.

К своему удивлению, Кроули заметил, что движение в его животе значительно успокоилось за то время, что они пробыли в парке.

\- Успокоились, - сказал он, поглаживая живот сквозь темную толстовку, в которую его одел Азирафаэль. - И причем сильно.

Он повел его в сторону ближайшей скамейки и сел, развалившись как мог, чтобы справиться со своим огромным круглым животом. От того, что его живот впервые за столько дней успокоился, и в толстовке было тепло, Кроули прильнул к Азирафаэлю и уснул.

Ангел подпирал Кроули, пока он спал, и отворачивал глаза прохожих, чтобы дать Кроули немного спокойно отдохнуть. Демон так устал, что захрапел, как убитый. Он спал около трех часов перед тем, как крякнул спросонья и медленно выпрямился.

\- Надолго я вырубился?» - прохрипел он, поправив солнцезащитные очки на носу и прищурившись от полуденного солнца.

\- На несколько часов, - мягко сказал Азирафаэль, держа в руках сумку для ланча, набитую яйцами и сыром. - Перекусишь?

\- Ангел, я тебя обожаю, - сказал Кроули, и взял всю сумку сразу.

Несмотря на то, что Кроули постоянно ел, его щеки становились все более впалыми с каждой неделей. Они подкорректировали свои расчеты с «двух дюжин» до «туевой кучи», когда разбухший живот Кроули начал выпирать сильнее, чем на последних строках человеческой беременности, а Кроули оставалось доносить еще примерно месяц.

Он просто не мог поддерживать потребление калорий на должном уровне. Демон был зверски голоден большую часть дня, и бесчисленное множество перекусов не могли его насытить.

\- Нам нужно было инвестировать в Британскую индустрию яиц, - сказал Азирафаэль, загружая картонки с яйцами в холодильник.

Кроули растянулся на диване, подушки поддерживали его огромный живот. Он вяло ел кусок сыра, его живот немного шевелился от движений кладки внутри. Их форма стала довольно заметной, и могла легко ощущаться снаружи. Кожа Кроули была натянутая, как барабан, и тонкая, как бумага, и он не мог избежать постоянного бурления движений изнутри.

Его бы тошнило от всего этого, если бы Азирафаэль так сильно его не обожал. Ангел никак не мог перестать трогать его разбухший живот, усмиряя движения кладки своими успокаивающими руками. Он любил кормить Кроули, особенно теперь, когда демон был практически прикованным к постели и вечно полуголодным, пытаясь удовлетворить потребности своего потомства.

Ангел смешал Кроули белковый коктейль, и сделал его на вкус как самый декадентский шоколадный молочный коктейль, какой Кроули только мог вообразить.

\- Все, что угодно, чтобы тебе было легче, мой дорогой, - пропел Азирафаэль, лаская круглый живот Кроули и малышей в нем. - Выпей его. Тебе нужна энергия.

\- Я ем целый день, - пожаловался Кроули, но все равно взял трубочку от шоколадного коктейля.

Ему пришлось признать, что десерт – ну, белковый коктейль – был одним из лучших творений Азирафаэля за все время, и он вышел нежным и приятным. Но даже несмотря на это, у него едва хватало места, чтобы осилить половину коктейля, не говоря уже о целом.

\- Просто нет места, - вздохнул демон, отставляя кружку и поглаживая дрожащий живот.

\- Кроули, - нежно сказал Азирафаэль, держа руку на полной нижней части переполненного живота Кроули. - Тебе в самом деле нужно допить его. Тебе нужны калории, моя любовь. Ты становишься слишком худым.

\- Худым, - рявкнул Кроули, указывая на свой разбухший живот. - Это _последнее _определение, которым меня можно описать.

\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю. Они используют все твои жировые запасы. Ты был худым изначально, но теперь ты абсолютно тощий, даже для демона. Тебе нужно допить этот белковый напиток.

Азирафаэль поднял его и вложил обратно в руку Кроули.

\- Не знаю, что тебе ответить на это, ангел.

Он некомфортно двинулся на диване, качая головой.

\- Ни для чего места больше нет. Обратись ко мне позже.

Азирафаэль поднес трубочку к губам Кроули.

\- Ты же змея. Я знаю, что твой желудок может растягиваться. Ты растянулся ради них, растянись же немного и для себя. Тебе _необходимо_ подкрепление.

Он положил руку на бедро Кроули.

\- Я сделаю так, чтобы это того стоило.

\- Так много времени прошло с тех пор, как я что-нибудь видел там, внизу, едва ли помню, как оно выглядит, не говоря о функциональности, - проворчал Кроули.

Азирафаэль настойчиво подвинул трубочку ближе. Кроули обернул язык вокруг трубочки, сунул ее в рот и втянул содержимое.

Его желудок был полон, но Азирафаэль попал в точку – он мог расширяться, и питание было ему просто необходимо. Он послушно, глоток за глотком, выпил весь коктейль, игнорируя нарастающий дискомфорт в животе. Наконец трубочка втянула остатки напитка, и Кроули дал ей выпасть изо рта. Его живот болел от некомфортной переполненности.

\- Больше не надо, ангел, - сказал Кроули, почти упрашивая, и схватился за живот, почувствовав жгучую боль.

\- Больше не буду, мой дорогой, - пообещал Азирафаэль, целуя болезненный участок кожи на его набитом животе. - Вообще, я дал обещание, что сделаю так, чтобы это того стоило. Ты не против, если я… помогу тебе почувствовать себя лучше? - спросил он, скользя рукой вниз, под выпирающий живот Кроули к его паху.

Кроули выругался.

\- Ты уже, черт возьми, все сделал.

Кроули лежал в постели без сна, подпираемый стопками подушек. Его мучительно раздутый живот резкой округлостью выпирал от его груди, различие было еще более резким от того, что его грудь не набухла ни на йоту – он ведь рептилия, напомнил он Азирафаэлю, когда ангел подметил это. Раздутая округлость его живота отходила от грудной клетки острым, жестким выступом кожи, и в целом его раздутость казалась так плотно набитой, что любое видимое колебание от потомства, которое вынашивал Кроули, выглядело, будто оно пытается ее лопнуть.

Демон задыхался под ее весом, и его тело протестовало против каждой секунды, проведенной в качестве инкубатора для кладки. Он практически готов был попросить у Азирафаэля святую воду, лишь бы избежать страдания от еще одной бессонной ночи, проведенной так сильно беременным.

Он некомфортно сдвинулся, когда колебание от одного из его молодняка пустило эхо через весь его живот, вызвав мучительную боль внутри него, от которой он взвизгнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь заглушить свои звуки и дать Азирафаэлю поспать, как вдруг почувствовал тошнотворное, острое движение, сопровождаемое скрутившим его живот спазмом, от которого он заорал благим матом.

Азирафаэль вскочил, выпрямился и включил лампу, беспомощно наблюдая, как Кроули орет от боли.

\- Кроули! - сказал он, присев на колени рядом с демоном. - Что такое? Что происходит?

\- Больно, - охнул Кроули, желтые глаза превратились в щелочки, пока он корчился на месте, пригвожденный весом своего живота. - Что-то… острое. Больно.

Он вцепился в руку Азирафаэля смертельной хваткой, тяжело дыша, пока его тело охватывала судорога.

Боль утихла как раз настолько, чтобы Кроули смог перевести дыхание. Простыня была мокрой, и как только он осознал это, он вздохнул с облегчением – вот оно, наконец-то заканчивается.

\- Думаю, они идут, - прошипел Кроули, и заорал от новой острой, резкой боли, и сразу за этой еще одной.

Его живот был охвачен следующей судорогой, и он скрутился, пытаясь избежать давящей боли.

Азирафаэль поднял одеяло и увидел пожелтевшую простыню и покрасневшее, набухшее отверстие Кроули. Он был в ужасе, смотря, как его любимый мучается от боли, но, если дела обстояли так – он ничего не мог с этим поделать, только быть рядом с демоном, пока он претерпевал все это.

Кроули выгнул спину и подтянул ноги, укачивая свой переполненный круглый живот. Он натужился, надеясь хоть на малейшее облегчение, и почувствовал, как что-то движется внутри него – извивающееся тело, как он ощущал, двигалось вниз.

\- Ангел, - прохрипел он, схватив Азирафаэля за руку и крепко сжав ее, когда начал тужиться.

Оно быстро прошло вниз, растянув его отверстие, когда он натужился, чтобы оно вышло. Он слышал, как охнул Азирафаэль, когда показалась оболочка, и продолжил тужиться, пока она полностью не вышла из него. Какая-то часть его хотела увидеть, что он породил, но прежде, чем он смог облечь мысль в слова, очередная судорога скрутила его.

Снова и снова он тужился, производя на свет свернутые, извивающиеся тельца его кладки, каждое из них разбивало скорлупу внутри него перед тем, как выйти в оболочке. Более старшие змеи начали пытаться выбраться из своих оболочек, и Азирафаэлю пришлось отойти от Кроули, чтобы поместить каждую из них в коробку, которую они установили под одну из нагревательных ламп Кроули. Их было сорок, ровно сорок, ползающих теперь друг по другу – но, благо, теперь вне тела Кроули.

Часами позже, пустой и изможденный, Кроули лежал на боку, давая Азирафаэлю массировать опухшую, воспаленную кожу его живота. Кожа уже начинала натягиваться – единственная польза во всем испытании быть змеей то, что время восстановления минимально – но ему все еще было больно, тяжело, и он сильно устал.

\- Ангел, - прохрипел Кроули, после того, как Азирафаэль любовно очистил и переодел его, и чудом сделал их кровать чистой и неописуемо мягкой. - Иди сюда.

\- Да, любовь моя? - спросил Азирафаэль, взяв руку Кроули и целуя костяшки его пальцев.

Кроули улыбнулся.

\- Я больше никогда не дам тебе быть сверху.


End file.
